One Weird Collaboration
by erma200
Summary: This is basically what happens when you take three people's fan fictions and squish them together. This is done in Collaboration with my two friends ultraswordkirby and EISDstrawberry.
1. Prologue

"What is this?!" Erin Riley yelled at the site before her. In front of the girls, Arceus, Giratina, and Diagla were sitting in a huge lake. Above them, Palkia was stretching in the air.

Arceus looked up and said, "What? Legendary Pokémon get hot too."

"I imagine they do, but Palkia and Diagla are not even fighting. Why?" Ivory Linn asked while getting out her supplies to make lunch.

"Because Diagla is too hot to fight. So I'm just about to make sure that my dimensional abilities are still ok." Palkia said, obviously annoyed with Diagla.

"Oh, sorry I can't impress you." Diagla said while rolling her eyes. Sensing a fight coming, Giratina changed the subject.

"What are the twins doing Erin?" He asked, gesturing towards Erin's other friends, who heard what he said.

"I'm trying to make a new dress for myself and I'm using Dahlia as a guide." Seria Dawn said cheerfully.

"Yes. Because that's all I'm good for." Dahlia Dawn said sarcastically.

"Hey! What do you guys want for lunch?" Ivory asked while starting the fire.

"Err. Remember that gumbo you made for us that one time…" Palkia started shyly.

"Sure thing." Ivory said, smiling. She knew that most legendary Pokémon, like Palkia, hated asking for things from humans.

"Great. How about I give you three girls a ride for a while until Palkia starts practicing?" Arceus said while getting out of the lake.

"Sure!" Dahlia, Seria, and Erin all said at once. Erin got up and climbed up onto Arceus. She rolled up the sleeves of her green, fleece jacket to reveal her tan color when she got on him. She also straightened her blue pants to where they were on her hips and pulled her dark brown hair into a ponytail. She turned around to see that Seria was coming up next. Seria's light skin welcomed her light blue tank top and pink skirt. Erin helped her up and she repulled her blonde hair into a ponytail. Finally, Dahlia, Seria's twin sister, came up. She took off the dress to reveal a gothic black dress. Erin helped her up and she fixed her blonde hair so it would go straight down her back. Before they took off, Erin looked back at Ivory. She had dark skin, and was wearing long, jean pants, and a pretty white shirt with a flower on it. Her favorite sweatshirt was tied around her hips. She was also wearing her favorite necklace. The necklace was a simple string around her neck with a heart locket attached. Inside the locket was a feather from Lugia. How she got it is a really long story.

"Ready to go?" Arceus asked. The girls all nodded and he took off. Erin watched her guardian bracelet glow a deep yellow color as Arceus flew over the forest. They only flew for five minutes before they had to land.

"Stand back all of you, this part can be dangerous." Palkia commanded and began to open a dimension. Erin stole a look at Seria's guardian bracelet, which was glowing pink, and then looked back. In a few seconds, a back hole appeared before them. Everyone, even the Pokémon were taken aback so much, that they did not notice that they had a visitor.

"Hey Palkia…." Jirachi's high voice cut through the air. Palkia jumped and accidently pushed the portal closer to the girls, who then got sucked in. The portal then closed by itself.

"Awwwwwww. I wanted to go to." Jirachi said, not noticing the death glare Palkia was giving him. Luckily for him, Diagla started yelling at Palkia.

"PALKIA, YOU HAVE TO BRING THEM BACK. HURRY BEFORE A CREATURE EATS THEM OR SOMETHING!" Diagla screamed.

"It's not that simple. I just opened a random portal. I don't know where I sent them. This may take them a while." Palkia said while scratching his head.

"I hope there's a Palkia in the dimension they're in. Maybe it can help them." Giratina said thoughtfully.

"Well even if there is one. With the luck that those girls have, he will probably be captured." Arceus said sadly.

"Shhhhh!" The others answered him quickly as if someone was listening.  
"I sense foreshadowing." Jirachi sang and got the same answer.

Jirachi ignored it and went on, "Either way. I want to help. Please." At that legendaries freaked a little. Then Diagla calmly went up to Jirachi.

"Yes you can help. All you have to do is go over there so I can take your picture." Jirachi did what Diagla said, "Good, now say cheese." Diagla said calmly.

"Chee….!" Diagla froze Jirachi in time before he could finish. The others calmed down.

"Great. Now let's get to work." Arceus said.

"Does this mean we're not eating?" Giratina asked while looking at Ivory's pot still on the fire.

Sara pulled her jacket closer to herself as she stood in th frozen streets of castelia city. She stood by a frozen fountain. By her side was her sawsbuck, it it's winter form. She usually kept all her pokemon outside her pokeballs, but for now it was just the one.  
A few feet away, her friends Miki, with her Azumarril, and Cody, with his Stoutland, were having a conversation. Sara gazed through the snow to see if her boyfriend, N, was anywhere to be found.

Sara felt her breathing speed up. Where is he? She thought. Who knows what could have happened. He could be lost, he could be captured by an evil corporation seeking revenge, he could be freezing to death somewhere...

Calm yourself, Sara she told herself. He's probably off stalking another trainer. She smiled at herself. She was probably the only girl in the world who didn't mind that. And it was N, so there was really no need to worry, right?

Sara's fears were put to rest as a man's voice called out her name. Sure enough, it was N, running along side his Zoroark. Sara was about to run up and embrace him, when out of nowhere, a portal opened up, sucking pokemon and people alike inside.

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1

The silence of the meadow outside Rustboro City was interrupted by the sound of a portal opening. The portal dumped out four girls to the ground and closed.

"Ow! My Knee." Ivory said and rubbed her injury.

"And the rest of us don't have a scratch." Erin said with a smile.

"Oh shut up!" Ivory said, slightly smiling. Next to her was her Lucario, Kai, who hadn't said a word since they got to the lake.

"It's warm outside. We must have been transported to the Hoen region." He said via telepathy.

"Yeah. That looks like Rustboro City over there." Dahlia noted.

"Is it just me, or does the city look younger?" Seria asked.

"It's just you." Erin answered. She reached into her pocket.

"Pokemon check. Go!" She said and released out all her pokemon. The others did the same to check if the pokemon survived the trip. Erin the returned all her pokemon except for her Gliscor, Max. She was good. She looked over at Ivory and Seria. Both girls had done the same except Ivory left out Lucario, and Seria left out her Mienshoa, Meemee. However, Dahlia was still looking over her pokemon.

"Guys! Amber is not here! And I can't find her pokeball!" Dahlia said. The girls looked around, but the lost item could not be found anywhere. Seria then came up with and idea.

"It probably landed in the city." she said. All the girls agreed to go look, and Dahlia returned all her pokemon except her Mismagious, Raven. The group then started for the city.

"Hey! Where do you people going with those pokemon!?" the group turned to see two familiar outfits and faces.

"Team Plazma!? In the Hoen region!?" Erin said as the two men caught up.

"Yes. Team Plazma in the Hoen region. Something wrong with that?" One of the grunts asked, sounding like he was trying way to hard to be tough.

"I can think of numberous things," Serra said from the sidelines. Her shiny Umbreon was a her side growling at the grunts.

One, recognizing who he was facing, took a step back. The other reached for a pokeball on his belt. "Well, look who we have here," the second one stated with a smirk, " a genuine has-been." He turned to his comrad for suport but his face turned a pale white when he saw the death stare they were receiving from Serra.

"D-dude," the first grunt stutered, "you may want to watch what you're saying."

"Are you kidding me, this chick is a push-over!" Serra's expression got darker and Umbreon lowered himself into a lung, ready to pounce on comand. "We'll take down her and her friends and collect a massive reward from Lord N!"

"I would love to see you try," Serra told them with a smirk.

"You asked for it girly!" The second grunt threw a pokeball and released the the Duosion that was inside. "Duosion, Focus Blast!"

Without an order from his trainer, Umbreon lept out of the way of the attack. The blast hit the ground near Serra, who didn't even flinch.

"Eon, Dark Pulse," Serra said calmly. The dark type obeyed without a moment's hesitation and the Duosion fell to the ground, fainted.

"Nice to know that grunts are smarter than ever." Ivory whispered to Erin. Realizing that she was referring to the Duosion against Umbreon idea, Erin started giggling.

"Yeah." Gliscor said and used x-scissor on a Servine that was behind Erin. It retreated to the other grunt, "Very smart."

"Yeah, they're a bunch of real Einsteins," Serra commented as she watched the pair retreat into the woods. She then kneeled down to pet Umbreon, who had returned to her side, "Nice job, buddy."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. " Dahlia said with a smile and pointed to Erin, " We've only been here ten minutes, and she has already caused a scene."

"Oh shut up!" Erin said with a smile, " I only get us in trouble 80 percent of the time." She turned back to the girl, "Name's Erin. This is my partner Max." She pointed to Gliscor.

"That's less than me," Serra stated. She then turned to Erin and pushed her silver hair out of her face. "I'm Serra," she told her, "and this is Eon."

"Aren't you going to introduce us Erin?" Seria asked.

"Oh please. No one cares about the secondary characters." Dahlia said.

"Dahlia, I thought we've talked about this already?" Ivory said. Erin rolled her eyes, and introduced them and their pokemon to Serra.

"The grunts seemed to have know you. I'm guessing you're not an ordinary trainer huh?" Ivory said, sensing the Umbreon's energy.

"You could say that," Serra said and left it at that. They were heading for a topic that she really did not want to talk about.

"Yeah. Well thanks for the help. We need to go to the city now and look for something." Erin said.

"Um. Shouldn't Ivory go and turn those grunts in?" Seria asked.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm sure someone else will." Ivory said.

"But they both sounded like they need serious help. I mean- They were talking as if we didn't stop Team Plazma before the Unova tournament." Seria said.

"Seria, I'm sure that- Serra are you okay?" Ivory asked, noticing that the girl's emotions had changed.

"Nobody's going to turn them in," Serra told them flat out, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Even if we were to try, we would be the ones arrestsed for using pokemon, seeing as it's been outlawed."

The group stared at Serra as if she had four heads.

"What?" Erin asked.

"Pokemon training was outlawed when Team Plasma took over six months ago," Serra informed them. "Where have you guys been?"

"Umm. We were at Ivory's house resting from our tournament in Unova." Seria answered.

"Yeah, and the tournament was four months ago. Team Plazma did try to take over then, but Ivory stopped N and I defeated Ghetisis. If you don't believe me, Kai got shot by Ghetsis and still has the scar." Erin said.

"Uh, no," Serra said flat out, "N took control of five regions by defeating each regions respective champion, and this was all a little over six months ago. Since then, Team Plasma has been roaming around, forcing trainers to release their pokemon."

"One sec." Erin said and pulled the others into a huddle, "What do you guys make of this?" she asked the others.

"What she is saying is what she believes is the truth." Ivory answered.

"Okay so either she was brainwashed, this whole thing is a dream, or we got sent into a different dimension." Erin said.

"I think only the last one make sense if you think about it." Dahlia said.

"I don't know about that." Seria said, "There are pokemon that can brainwash people."

"But given the situation we were in beforehand, different dimension makes more sense." Ivory pointed out.

"So what do we do?" Seria asked. Erin looked up to see that Gliscor and Lucario were both sparing at each other while Mismagious and Mienshoa cheared on. She frowned, not wanting to live in a world were she would be separated from Gliscor.

"We find a way out. And help her if we can." She answered. The others nodded, mostly because they couldn't come up with a better idea. Erin smiled.

"Then it's settled." She said, then talked loud enough for Serra to hear, "We are going to the city."

"Hold it!" Serra shouted and stepped in their way in a pathetic attempt at a road block. "You can NOT just walts into the city with that many pokemon out. You are just asking to get caught at that point."

Erin giggled at the attempt. "Don't worry. We know what we are doing." She said. Ivory frowned though. She was very much against Team Plazma, and was all buisness now.

"We can handle Team Plazma. Don't worry about that." She said.

Serra shook her head. "I don't think you guys realize just how powerful Team Plasma really is."

"Let's see... They tried to control the Sacred Swordsmen ( who were all almost killed might I add) and Kyreum, held up a whole tournament and the people participating in it, kidnaped Ivory and tried to make her join, tricked two little boys to become the heros of Zekrom and Kyreum for 'the good of Pokémon' for their own purposes, and their leader's 'father' tried to kill us on multiple occasions. Nope, I don't think we have a clue." Dahlia said sarcastically.

"You left out Ghetsis trying to kill his 'son'." Seria added.

"I don't think any of that actually happened," Serra stated. She was becoming more skeptical of this group the more she talked with them.

"Oh. That's because it happened in our dimension." Seria piped up.

"Seriously Seria, let's just tell her everything why don't we and make her think we are crazy." Erin said.

"I'm pretty sure she already thinks we are crazy. Besides, she's probably figured it out a while ago now." Ivory pointed out.

"Sure. She saw four weird girls who are sure that Team Plazma did not take over when they did, and immediatly though 'different dimension'. Sorry, but I don't think that would happen." Dahlia said.

"Well it could. You never know." Ivory said.

"Guys. Focus." Erin said. She then turned to Serra as Ivory muttered something about focusing not being Erin's specialty, "Well, you heard her. Now can we go?" She asked.

"Well, I'm obviously not going to be able to stop you," Serra said, still trying to make sense of what they were saying.

"Great. I can't wait to take on the grunts." Gliscor said from behind Erin. There was no wind, so he jumped onto her back.

"Bye." Erin said, and the group ran off toward the city before Serra could react.

"Okay. Who is willing to bet that she will not follow us?" Dahlia asked with a smirk. The others smiled at Erin as she winked at Dahlia.

"If this story is like any other story I've read, she will." Erin said.

"Wait, what story?" Seria asked. Erin chuckled at her friend's confusion.

"Don't worry about it." She said, and shifted her attention to the city, which was coming up to them fast.

"Well, here goes nothing." Gliscor said as the group began to enter the city.

"It might be better if you guys stay here," Serra called out to the group of girls. "The city will be crawling with grunts and it'll be near impossible for you guys to find whatever it is you're looking for."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Erin turned her head to smile at Serra, "Ready guys?" She turned back to her "partners in crime".

"To become completely in over our heads? Not really, but why not?" Dahlia said. The group then entered the city.

"It does look a lot like a younger Rustboro City." Seria pointed out.

Serra reluctantly decided to follow the group but kept her distance so as not to be associated with them.

It only took the girls about ten minutes to find trouble.

"Stay right where you guys are!" They turned to see a grunt with an Emboar. Erin rolled her eyes and smiled. This is going to be easy.

"Careful Erin. He may have back-up." Ivory said to her. The smile vanished almost instantly.

"Max, Bulldoze." Gliscor jumped off her back, and used the move to knock the grunt and his Emboar back. Erin then turned to see that Ivory had her hands full with a Mightyena, Surskit, and Baltoy. Lucario was holding so far, but another grunt appeared with a Lilligant.

"Max, x-scissor!" She yelled. Gliscor obeyed, and within a minute, the grunt was retreating. Meanwhile, Lucario and Ivory both finished off their adversary.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Dahlia said. Erin turned to see that she had taken care of a Hariyama with her Mismagious.

"Guys!" Ivory called and pointed. Erin turned to see a grunt running up to them with an Electross.

"Jeez. That girl wasn't kidding when she said that it was crawling with grunts." Erin muttered and took out another pokeball, "Come out Me- I mean- Flarion and use Flamethrower!" A Flarion came out and used the move, instantly k-oeing the pokemon.

"Wow, we are attracting quite a crowd now." Ivory said, noting that a few more grunts had shown up.

"Wait where's Seria?!" Dahlia exclaimed.

"Hey guys look, interdimensional clothing!" Seria said while coming out of a shop. Dahlia was about to scold her for shopping, but Ivory grabbed her and Seria's arms, and pulled them down an ally with Erin. They went around the corner, and stopped to hear the grunts making commotion.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Mismagious said, "At least we lost them."

"And we got a few things along the way." Mienshoa said, flashing a bracelet that Seria had bought for her.

"Say what you guys want, but I suggest that we find another place to hide." Gligar said, not hiding that he was a little worried.

"Yeah." Lucario said and started leading the girls down the ally, when suddenly a dark shadow tackled him.

"Kai!" Ivory exclaimed.

"Does this even require an 'I told you so?'" Serra told the girls from where she stood on the other side of the ally. She was trying to keep her voice down so as not to be heard by anybody passing by. Eon had Kai pinned to the ground in front of her.

"WOMAN! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?! I WAS ABOUT TO THROW SOMETHING AT YOU!" Ivory screamed at Serra.

"Uh Ivory. We are hiding." Erin said uneasily.  
"Yeah, feel free to use violence after we get out of here." Dahlia added. Ivory noticed the surprise on everyone's' faces, and regained herself.

"Sorry." She said, "He's my baby." Lucario growled in embarrassment, but she ignored him.

"You do realize we were perfectly fine right?" Erin asked Serra. Before Serra could answer though, Ivory interrupted.

"Just a quick suggestion. You might want to return your Umbreon before Kai kills him." She said and pointed to her pokemon. Lucario was now giving Umbreon a threatening growl. Although it wasn't enough to scare the pokemon off, it was enough to make him a little nervous.

"Well, maybe if you guys had listened to me when I told you not to go into the city, we could have avoided this whole mess," Serra told them as Eon returned to her side. She was trying to keep her voice down so as not to alert anybody passing by.

"Whatever." Erin said and signed. Serra really didn't have a clue who they were, and she didn't feel like explaining it. Ivory meanwhile had helped Lucario up, and signaled him to be lookout. He nodded and vanished.

"Well, what would you like to do now captain?" Dahlia asked Erin.

"I don't know." Erin turned to Serra, "Got any suggestions?"

"We should wait for my friend to get here," Serra told them, "Then we can take you guys to Sootopolis. That's the only place that Team Plasma hasn't gotten to, so naturally, we've been using it as a hideout."

"Okay then. We can do that." Erin said. She sat down and let Flarion, who was still out, sit on her lap. Gliscor also sat next to her.

"It might be best if we didn't wait here," Serra told them as soon as Erin sat down. "We don't want any grunts to find us in a nice convenient corner."

Suddenly, Lucario came out of nowhere.

"Ivory, 12 and 6." Ivory nodded, and Erin stood back up.

"Speaking of grunts, I hope you have an idea of how to get out of the city." Ivory said to Serra, "We're surrounded."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Serra said as she grabbed a pokeball from her belt. "Lia, teleport!" Serra threw the ball and released her shiny Gardevoir just as the grunts rounded the corner into the ally.


	3. Chapter 2

"Guys, where the heck are we!?" Sara exclaimed to her friends and boyfriend.

"I don't know. They're trees. They all look the same!" Replied Cody.

"Hm, well let's see..." said N, "These trees aren't from pinwheel forest, or viridian forest, or eterna forest, or ilex forest, so naturally, we're in petalburg woods!"

The others stared at him. "How did you know that!?" Cried Miki.

"The trees are different." N said calmly.

"Only you could have possibly seen that..." muttered Sara.

Suddenly a deep growl could be heard. They looked and saw an absol on the other side of the clearing.

"Uh, Sara? That's not your absol, is it?" Asked Miki.

"No, it's not..." she replied.

As soon as she said that, the dark type charged directly at them. Before they could think, it collided with N and stood on top of him, it's horn barely an inch away from his neck.

"N!" Sara cried out. She started grabbing for her poke balls.

"Wait, Sara!" Said Cody, "maybe it's trying to warn us of a natural disaster."

"Um, actually," said N, in a nervous tone, "it's saying that I AM the natural disaster..."

"REALLY!?" Said Sara, who began to freak out.

"Well, that's a nicer way of putting it.."

"Omigosh. WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"Wait, Sara! Cried Cody, "look over there!" They looked and saw a boy with bright red hair watching them.

"Um, a little help?" Sara called out. The boy said nothing, his face giving away no emotion. "I guess not... Well, I guess we have to do this the hard way then!" Her sawsbuck walked up beside her, ready for orders.

Absol raised her eyes so that she was giving her best warning glare to Sawsbuck, but kept her horn at N's throat.

The Absol's glare made Sara's stomach jump for a brief second, but quickly recovered. "You're not going to scare us away that easily! Sawsbuck, use Mega Horn!" Sawsbuck ran at the Absol.

"Absol, Aerial Ace," Seika said in his usual calm and level tone. Absol immediately obeyed and met the mega horn with her own attack.

Sawsbuck was thrown to the ground, very low on health.

"That guy is the Absol's trainer!?" Cried Sara. "Forget that. N, get up while it's distracted." N got to his feet. The Absol turned and growled at him fiercely.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sara cried as she let out her Typhlosion. Miki let out Lucario, and Cody let out Leavanny. That added to Sawsbuck, Azumarill, Stoutland, and Zoroark that were already out of their poke balls, had the Absol surrounded. "No matter how tough it is, one Absol can't take on seven other pokemon!"

Seika took out another pokeball and was about to release his Gallade when he heard people approaching rather loudly. The redhead looked past the group of pokemon and trainers and saw two Plasma Gruunts struggling with the trees, and the trees appeared to be winning.

"Um, Sara, isn't that..." said Miki.

Sara gasped at what she saw. It was Team plasma, the only evil grout that DIDN'T join the insane Himiko's team nebula.

The grunts saw them and began to shove their way through the trees at an even faster rate.

"Um, this can't be good..." muttered Cody.

"Lord N," one of the grunts said in a raspy voice, "what are you doing with these...trainers?!" The grunts cringed at the last word as if it was some sort of taboo to even use it.

Seika recalled Absol to his side and tried to leave before he was noticed.

"Not so fast," the second grunt called after Seika, but he didn't sound nearly as confident as the first, "Y-you're under a-arrest for the unlawful use of pokemon." Seika turned toward the grunt and narrowed his eyes, which caused the grunt to flinch and take a step back.

"Unlawful use?" Asked Sara, "They're our pokemon. How is that unlawful?" Seika glared at her. Clearly she had said the worst possible thing she could have at that moment.

"You idiot," Seika muttered and face palmed himself. Clearly this group was not from around here.

"Wha- That was uncalled for!" Sara exclaimed.

"No offence, Sara, but I think he's justified in saying that in this situation." Said Cody.

"What do you...Oh..."

"Lord, N! Let us take these villains to prison. We'll deal harsh judgement."

"Um, n-no. Uh, I-I'll deal with them myself. " N stuttered.

"M-my lord?"

"Listen, I want to take care of these vile trainers myself!" He gave a glare at Sara and the others to be more convincing. Not a very scary glare, but it surprised Sara to see him do that. "You all get back to your post this instant."

The grunts looked just as shocked and turned back and left. N turned to Sara. "I'm sorry you had to see that..." Sara didn't really know what to say to that.

"Did you really just help me?" Seika asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?" N replied.

"Oh, I don't know." Seika shoved as much sarcasm as possible into that one statement. "Maybe because you're the reason we're not allowed to train pokemon to begin with."

"Wait, WHAT!?" The rest of the group demanded at once.

"Did I stutter?" Seika was becoming more annoyed by the second and was doing a poor job of hiding it

"B-but how could it be illegal!? When did this happen!?" Sara exclaimed.

"When N defeated all five champions and let Team Plasma take over the regions," Seika told them, all while casting an accusing glare at N.

"Wait, he never defeated the champions! He fought against White and he managed to lose!" Sara cried. N looked away, embarrassed.

Seika shook his head. He was giving up trying to explain things to these people. "What demention are you from?"

"Well, we're-" Sara said, than began to think about what he just said, "W-wait...What if we ARE in another dimension! If We are, how did we get here!?" She ran to Seika and grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him violently (which is never a good idea...) "WHAT IF WE CAN'T GO BACK TO OUR DIMENSION!? WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?"

Seika grabbed Sara's shoulders in order to get her to stop shaking him. "Relax," Seika nearly yelled at her, "we will figure his out."

Sara gave several deep breaths before speaking. "Ok...Ok..." Suddenly a loud noise rang out. 'RingRingRing! RingRingRing! Phone Call! Phone Call!'


End file.
